dayshift_at_freddysfandomcom-20200213-history
Godred
Godred = Godred is a demon in the third game who can be bought for $1. Information When you are about to buy Godred, Phone Guy says that it is not wise to buy him and then he says that he was marked from $500 to $1 and then comments it's kinda fishy and tells Jack it's marked with "DO NOT BUY", if Jack continues to buy him, Phone Guy then says "This is a dark, dark day for (Pizzaria Name)". Also, Godred's Head can be put up as the mascot of the Pizzeria, when Jack has built a stage they have the choice to put Godred on it as soon as you ask Phone Guy to do this, he will say that it's wrong to put him on the stage, Jack can also build a shrine for him. When the Security Office is upgraded, There is a piece of paper, that someone unknown created Godred and [Redacted] had preformed Maintenance on him and also the document says that he hangs out in Graveyards. His blueprints says that his arms were made to snap necks and he has an inbuilt Pregnancy Feature. It is also stated that he can visit anyone who slumbers and if he visits the same person two nights he will take them away. You can sacrifice a Goat to him as soon as you do, he will appear in the Shrine, after the day is done, Jack goes home and as soon as he sleeps, Godred appears and Jack tells him to take him away. This triggers the Foul Ending. Appearence He is an idol that takes the form of an animatronic magenta bear. He has a messed up face and wears a black hat and a bowtie. Trivia * When Jack sacrifices a goat to him, The player will get the Foul Ending after going back to Jack's house. * Godred is based on "Godred" from The Railway Series, who fell off a mountain and was used for spares for the engines afterwards, almost ironically purple colored, where this Godred is magenta coloured. **Godred's messed up face is also a stock photo of a Godred's merchandise. * Godred uses faces from the Show Thomas and Friends, pacifically Sir Topham Hatt,The Boulder (if you go way further then it would be Gordon's upset face), and Diesel 10. * Godred's price may have been inspired by Lefty from FFPS. * Godred is a reskinned version of Rockstar Freddy. |-| Gallery= Appearances DSaF 3 Screenshot_33.png|Godred's Shrine. Chart.png|Godred on a chart Screenshot 2018-10-18 at 5.30.11 PM.png|Godred's sprite. Screenshot 2018-10-18 at 5.31.37 PM.png|Godred's head as the face of the Pizzeria. Screenshot 2018-10-18 at 5.32.18 PM.png|Godred and a picture of him in a graveyard. Screenshot 2018-10-18 at 5.32.33 PM.png|Information about Godred. Screenshot 2018-10-18 at 5.43.06 PM.png|Godred in Jack's dream. Screenshot 2018-10-18 at 5.46.33 PM.png|Godred's shrine Sprite version. Screenshot 2018-10-18 at 5.47.01 PM.png|Godred's face. Screenshot 2018-10-18 at 5.47.08 PM.png|Godred's first Topham Hatt Face. Screenshot 2018-10-18 at 5.47.34 PM.png|Godred's Second Topham face. Screenshot 2018-10-18 at 5.47.40 PM.png|Godred's Boulder Face. Screenshot 2018-10-18 at 5.48.20 PM.png|Godred's Diesel 10 face. Gobred.png|Godred in the Foul Ending. $godred.png|Godred's sprite sheet (its only one sprite.) maphead9.png|Godred's head on the map. head9.png|Godred's head on the restaurant's front Miscellaneous IMG godred inspiration.jpg|Godred's inspiration. Godred's original face.png|Godred's face. Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:DSAF 3 Animatronics Category:DSAF 3 Category:DSAF 3 (Real) Category:DSAF 3 Characters